Simon is wining
by Wallery Wallin
Summary: Simon seems to be winning, the trollz magic is gone and he has captured Amethyst. What is going on? (this is short, probably wont get done, but if you do read it please give constructive criticism:)
Simon and Snarf walked into the amber cave and followed the trail from the time when the boys went. At the end of the tunnel was the source of the magic power for all of the Trollz, but soon that power will be Simons to use. He took the power destroyd the stump and then the cave to make sour no one will come here again and get _his power_.

" **Now we can rule all…"** Snarf starts before getting a harsh look from his master Simon. **"You… You master Simon can rule them all with your powerful magic."** Snarf corrects himself looking for his master´s approval. **"Yes and I shall make those BFFL girls regret ever crossing paths with me. Now that I have enough power to take my rightful place as king."** Simon says before them both teleport to town, soon called Simon town.

In town at the mall Ruby is helping Obsidian, when suddenly Obsidian starts getting really weak and the lights starts to flicker. **"What's wrong?!"** Ruby exclaims in a worried tone. **"The amber cave, I think this might be Simons doing."** Obsidian says weakly. Ruby helps obsidian up and to a place to rest, before informing the other BFFL and the boys. The BFFL went to the amber cave and the boys went to get a new stump. To the BFFL dismay they could not get too far because of all the destruction that has been done by Simon. Then the guys return with a new stump. But even thou they tried, they could not get true the rubble. So they with regret return to deliver the bad news to Obsidian.

Only to discover the whole town under Simons control. **"Ooh so there you are, I was wondering when you would join us."** Simon said with a smirk as he stood right behind them. They turned only to be shot with powerful magic. **"Hah, too easy."** He proclaimed as he saw them all tumble and fall helplessly. **"Now come."** He gestured them to come. **"Unless you want to suffer more of my wrath."** He explained while turning around and walking towards his castle. **"We will never listen to you!"** Ruby exclaimed as she helped Topaz up. **"Yeah."** Topaz agreed with Ruby.

Simon started to snicker before turning to look at them, then screamed **"Snarf!"** Snarf then appeared with the ancients in hand. **"If you want them, one of you will have to trade places with them. Seems like a fair trade right?"** Simon continued while smirking. **"And if you don't…"** He snapped his fingers and Snarf started to crush the ancients in his grip. **"Nooo"** Amethyst screamed in agony as she offered to be the sacrifices. **"Good"** Simon said with a grin before turning jet again towards his castle. **"Snarf."** He then commanded and Snarf let the ancients go and captured Amethyst, all with ease, before following his master.

While the other trollz were left in a defenseless state, trying to conger up a plan to save everyone in Trollzopolis, getting somewhere safer seemed like a good star.

When Simon, Snarf and Amethyst arrived, she was immediately thrown on the floor and demanded to know what was going to happen to her. "Relax, you´re safe now and I plan to keep it that way." Simon explains facing away from her. Amethyst did not fully understand, but it did not really matter because without magic what could she do? A deep sigh was let out as to prove Simons victory. "Come." Simon demanded and she followed alongside Snarf. "To ensure your safety, you will be given a room of your own." Simon stated with slight distain in front of a door. Amethyst looked at him wearily and then at the door. "What are you planning Simon?" She questioned bluntly. "Nothing, just keeping you safe." He responded while trying to keep his act together as he gesture her to go in. thou she did not want to she felt she had no other chose and went inside the rum. Then the door closed with a hard bang, a locking sound then footsteps leaving. The room was nothing special mostly just a bed and desk along with a small door to a bathroom. Amethyst sat down on the bed and gave a deep sigh.


End file.
